


trouble is... you're part of me

by andthwip



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Acrobat Dick Grayson, Aerial silks, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Has a Crush, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, face down ass up, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Jason thinks for a moment, frozen in place as he tries to read Dick’s face. His eyebrows are furred together, his mouth’s fallen into a deep frown and Jason’s heart stops in his chest, he shakes his head.“N – no – I just,” Jason starts, leaning back in, “wasn’t expecting it.”“M’sorry,” Dick murmurs, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes flicker from Jason’s eyes to his lips. “I made it awkward, didn’t I?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	trouble is... you're part of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/gifts).



> Hey hi hello
> 
> it's been a hot minute and i've had this in my WIP folder since last september... finally finished it because i am avoiding adult life

Jason knows he shouldn’t be here, whatever Dick’s hiding, he’s hiding for a reason, especially when it’s a ‘well concealed in the slums of Gotham’ type of secret.

The wind whips around Jason as he stands in front of the iron shutters, contemplating his life choices. And not for the first time that day.

He shakes the feeling of betrayal off and pulls the lock picking kit from the inside of his bomber jacket. Jason looks at it for a few moments and then looks at the door, shrugging. Fuck it. He’s done way worse than some light breaking and entering, and Dickie’s always forgiven him.

Jason kneels, pulling out the tension wrench, putting it into the bottom of the padlock and applies little pressure, turning the wrench carefully to the right. Slowly, he can feel the pins begin to clear the little joints inside. Jason moves the wrench before inserting the pick at the top of the lock.

He quickly checks his surroundings, making sure that no one is watching him from the shadows, the last thing he needs is to get into a fight and trash Dick’s secret hideaway or whatever this is. He can’t see or hear anyone, so he goes back to picking the lock. After a few more minutes of wiggling the tools, Jason feels the lock pop open.

“Bingo,” he whispers as the padlock opens, allowing him to push up the grimy old roller shutters.

The metallic creak that rings out in the silent street makes Jason wince, he pushes them all the way up and checks his surroundings again. He thankfully didn’t draw any attention to himself, he’s in the clear.

There’s another padlock on the actual front door and Jason sighs to himself, “he’s just as paranoid as the fucking bat at this point.” 

He picks the next lock, struggling a little more with this one and almost gives up before the padlock gives way and finally, finally lets Jason enter the building.

A thousand thoughts of what could be behind the door crossed Jason’s mind but not a single one of them even came close to what he was actually faced with. Jason slips inside, jaw ajar as he takes in the surroundings.

The room is big, much bigger than Jason had initially thought by seeing it from the outside. His eyes are immediately drawn to the black and azure blue silken ropes hanging in tandem from the ceiling. There were a few large crash pads clustered together in the form of a large square, sitting under the ropes. 

Jason’s stomach sinks when his eyes lock onto the tattered and faded poster framed in black settled onto the back wall.

Haly’s Circus presents: The Flying Grayson’s in The Flight of Death!

It’s a poster from the night – that night. The night Dick lost everything.

Something twists nastily in Jason’s stomach, a wave of uneasiness overcoming him as the puzzle pieces get to.

It takes all of Jason’s willpower to look away, to look somewhere else in the room, to pretend he never saw the only thing Dick has left of his parents.

Nothing but a ripped up and faded old poster.

Jason looks around, noticing more crash mats and a trapeze swing, high above the ground. In all honesty, it makes sense. Dick was a circus kid, a performer, he loves the attention, basks in it, even. Always has and probably, always will.

Whereas, growing up with Bruce, none of the bat kids were allowed to have anything that was theirs and only theirs - no secrets, no hobbies, nothing that would make you vulnerable.

All of their time was cut between studying Shakespeare, Poe, Bronte, all of the classics Bruce had said, what must’ve been about a million times. A bunch of stupid, good-for-nothing shit Jason’s never thought about since. 

And if they weren't studying some boring old shit, they were training, long gruelling hours, sometimes days, sparring with Bruce, getting their asses handed to them until they learned to control punches, aim better, focus their strength.

Be quicker, be smarter, be better, he’d say and for years, Jason had repeated the mantra to himself every day for a long, long time, torturing himself with the weight of Bruce’s words and the responsibility he’d thrust upon little fourteen year old Jason.

All in all, residing in Wayne Manor left very little room for any kind of sense of self or individuality, and there was certainly no room for holding onto who you were before you picked up the mask. 

Don’t get him wrong, Jason gets it, even in his fucked-up head, now that Dick didn’t need to rely on Bruce for any kind of financial support or anything outside of vigilante business, he finally has something that’s completely and utterly his. No one could tell him no.

He has something that connects him to his roots, to his parents, something that’s his and only his. Something that reminds him of happier, easier times, when he didn’t feel like he had the entire goddamn world on his perfectly broadened shoulders.

The realisation makes a home in Jason’s stomach, the sensation weighted. Nasty. It makes Jason’s skin crawl.

“Fuck. What have I done?” he thinks, running his hands through his hair.

This isn’t something that should be tarnished by Batman, by Red Hood, by him. Jason’s brought his fucked-up stink in here, messing with Dick’s safe space. 

He’s almost certain the pretty bird will forgive him eventually, he always does. Somehow, Dick can’t stay mad at Jason for any length of time. 

He turns on his heel, ready to leave and lock the place back up, leaving it as it was for Dick’s return.

“You’re leaving so soon?” a voice calls from the rafters. Jason jumps what feels like a few feet in the air and swings his head towards the voice.

There he is.

Nightwing resting on one of the trapeze swings, a knee pulled up and under his chin, a lazy smile on his face as he swings back and forth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, pretty boy, how about ya warn a guy, huh?” Jason grits out, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

“What are you doing here?” Dick says, an amused lilt to his voice. “Breaking and entering into properties that belong to your friends isn’t really your style, Jay.”

“I – I didn’t realise what it was before I broke in,” Jason sighs, eyes shifting from Dick.

“It – the space – was a birthday gift. From Donna,” Dick says. “The poster was also a gift. From Alfred, Bruce had kept it from – from their last show.”

“Dick – I – m’sorry,” Jason huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest in a kind of childish way. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean to intrude on your space, especially a space like this.”

Dick shrugs, emotionless as he flips headfirst from the swing and lands on his feet, balancing perfectly on one of the crash mats in front of Jason. The younger is speechless, completely speechless as Dick continues speaking as if he hadn’t just stolen the air from Jason’s lungs. “You didn’t know what it was, and it isn’t a secret or anything. It – it just never came up.”

The younger smiles despite himself as Dick continues, gesturing to the suit, “And plus, we don’t have much time for familiarities or catching up in this line of work. You know that maybe better than most, Jay.”

Jason nods dumbly, still thinking about Dick gracefully falling from the ceiling.

“So, how do you work this?” Jason asks after a few long, silent minutes, walking forward to the silks and running his battered fingers on the soft material. Surely, twirling up in the air on the ropes like Dick does, isn’t that hard. Jason’s sure he could do it too.

“You don’t work them, you heathen,” Dick jests, making his way to Jason with a soft smile and murmuring, “so uncouth.”

“Okay, okay show me how it’s done then, Goldie,” Jason protests, holding his hands up in surrender.

Dick doesn’t say anything he just reaches behind himself to unzip the Nightwing suit, shimmying it down his broad shoulders and supple ass. Jason tries to look away but it’s futile. He tries to swallow the lump that’s formed in his throat, but his eyes can’t help but trace the strong lines of Dick’s body.

Once Dick’s rid himself of the suit and he’s in just his boxers, he takes one of the azure silks in both of his hands, wrapping his lower left leg around it. His grip is firm, sturdy as he pulls himself up by the arms. Jason watches, bottom lip between his teeth at the sheer core strength Dick possesses.

He puts his right foot atop the left before he stands and keeps climbing until he’s around six feet from the floor. Dick begins to tie his left foot in the silk with the right, he then separates the silks, turning to the side and puts his right foot directly in front of himself, pushing against the silk and gripping it tightly above his head and leans back, propped against the material and grinning lazily as if it’s as easy as that.

“You make it look real easy, Dickie,” Jason swallows, trying to keep his composure.

It’s not his fault, okay? He’s always had a thing for the oldest Robin since he was like thirteen… The way his biceps bulge prettily against any material that dares try to control them… The way his muscles contract under the weight of him. The man’s barely broken a sweat from pulling his entire 175lbs of body weight six feet in the air.

How could Jason not find that attractive?

Dick laughs, beginning to unravel himself, lowering himself back to the floor slowly.

“C’mon Jay, let’s see what you got,” Dick says as he lands gently, coming into Jason’s space.

He nods shakily in return. “Can’t – can’t be that hard.”

Dick nestles his fingers under the shoulders of Jason’s bomber jacket, pushing it off of his body and letting it fall onto the floor. Jason’s breath catches as Dick’s fingers drag up his shirt, fingertips brushing over the raised, jagged scars that litter his abdomen.

“Is this okay, Jay?” Dick whispers, mischief evident in his eyes.

“Yes,” Jason grits out, his body arching involuntarily into Dick’s touch. “You’re half naked, it’s only fair that I am too, Boy Wonder.”

Dick hums an amused little sound as he begins to lift Jason’s shirt and Jason’s suddenly self-conscious about how his chest looks, the large Y incision that covers most of his torso being the worst reminder. Dick pushes the shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor as well. Instinctively, Jason tries to cover his torso with his arms as Dick’s hands go to the button of his jeans, popping them open.

Jason tries his best to control his cock, he will not get hard from this. He won’t.

Dick smirks, moving his hands up to Jason’s collarbones to smoothing his palms down his chest, the younger jerks away from the touch when Dick’s soft fingertips brush over the lines of the coroner’s incisions.

He drops his hands and Jason steps out of his jeans, letting Dick shuffle back to grab a black silk rope, Jason accepts, looking between them and Dick. He copies what Dick did in the beginning, wrapping it around his lower right leg and pulling himself up a few feet.

“Good form, Jay,” Dick encourages. “Now, put your left foot over your right, pull the slack out from your mid-shin, yeah – yeah like that, loop it under your foot like a shoe.”

Jason tries his best to follow Dick’s instructions but it’s no use, his legs are tangled in the silk and his arms are beginning to shake from holding his entire 200lbs plus weight. Dick throws his head back and laughs, the sound ricochets in the room and Jason’s stomach swoops with what he can only describe as fond.

“Stop laughing, pretty boy!” Jason protests, a smile fighting its way onto his features. “Get me down from here.”

“I thought it looked easy?” Dick teases, muscular arms crossed over his chest.

“Obviously I was wrong,” Jason drawls. “Get me down from here!”

“You have a crash pad under you, Jay,” Dick laughs. “Big six foot, two-hundred-pound dude scared to fall, what – three feet?”

“Dick,” Jason growls but there’s no heat behind it and Dick knows it. 

After what felt like a long time, Dick relents, shit eating grin on his face as he begins to unwrap Jason’s foot from the silk, grabbing his waist and helping him to ease down and settle his feet back onto the crash mat. 

They’re toe to toe and Jason’s breath stutters, he stumbles backward to create some space between them and almost falls on his ass but Dick’s quicker. He wraps a secure arm around Jason’s waist to hoist him back up, Jason can feel a dark blush beginning to creep up his neck. 

“You want me to help?” Dick offers, releasing Jason’s waist. 

“Sure. It really can’t be that hard,” Jason murmurs, distracted by how Dick’s skin feels like the sun is kissing him.

Dick laughs again, loud and full-bellied. His eyes crinkle at the sides and Jason swoons. “C’mon, little wing.”

Jason nods dumbly, fumbling his way back over to the silks. He stands, staring at Dick. The older man is watching him expectantly, eyes soft as he holds out a black line of material for Jason to take, he does. Dick kneels down onto the crash pad, beginning to wrap the black silk around Jason’s lower leg and tells Jason to pull himself up a few feet.

Something about having the soft silk wrapped around his skin makes Jason shudder inwardly, a familiar feeling spread down his spine in a lick of heat. It’s hot and tingly and Jason can’t think straight. 

Jason bites his bottom lip into his mouth as he does what Dick’s told him to do, hauling himself up with hell of a lot less grace than Dick had climbing the ropes only a few moments before.

After Jason climbs a few feet, Dick grabs one of the silks behind Jason and tugs it apart. Jason takes a sharp breath as he sways in the air, Dick bites his lip and cocoons him in the outstretched silks.

“Relax, put your weight on your foot and lean back slowly,” Dick encourages, nodding gently. “You trust me, right?”

Jason is dubious, he does not feel secure or safe in the slightest.

“Dick, I don’t know about this…” Jason starts but Dick shushes him, inching closer.

Jason begins to lower himself onto the open silk behind him and Dick grins, nodding again, for him to continue until he’s sitting down completely. Jason pulls the black silk around his shoulders a little more, still trying to hide his torso.

“M’gonna tie a knot in the bottom and undo your foot, okay?” Dick says, looking down at him.

Jason just nods as Dick begins to tie the knot at the base, he watches him loop the fabrics through each other and tugs them together and securing the knot. Dick begins to undo the fabric wrapped around Jason’s foot, before he loops it around the knot and tightens them.

Then, Dick stretches out the other side of the black silks and slumps down in them, Jason’s eyes flicker from the knot in the silks and Dick’s face and back to the knot. Dick swings the cocoon he’s made for them from side to side, he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. 

“Why did you come here, Jay?” Dick asks after a few moments of silence. “I’m not mad, so stop thinking that.”

“I – I, uh. Got nosey, I guess,” Jason explains, scratching the back of his neck. “I wanted to know what big bird was hiding.”

“Well, ya caught me,” Dick says, holding his hands up in front of him. “Nothing exciting.”

“I really didn’t mean to – fuck up this space for you,” Jason murmurs. “I thought it would be like some kind of underground Fight Club or some shit, you know?”

Dick barks a laugh. “It’s really okay, Jay. Like I said, it isn’t a secret. It just never came up.”

Jason nods, understanding, and then he thinks for a moment. Maybe he could pick up a new hobby. Something calming he could do in his spare time that didn’t involve any vigilantism or crime syndicates. 

“Stop thinking so loud, Jay,” Dick murmurs, “I can hear all those cogs turning in your brain. You didn’t fuck anything up.”

“That’s – that’s a first,” Jason sighs, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

“Shut up,” Dick grins, big and toothy, and fondness swoops over Jason’s stomach again, he ducks his head and tries to cover the hotness he feels creeping across his cheeks.

“C’mere, little wing,” Dick stretches his legs over the knot in the silks so he’s straddling it.

Jason follows Dick’s movements, except his movements are shaky and unsure. The cocoon swings from side to side and Jason scrambles for purchase on Dick’s thighs, eyes darting to meet the older man’s blue eyes.

He chuckles at Jason and smooths a palm up his strong biceps, stopping to trail a thumb over a sharp cheekbone and then pulls Jason in by the nape of his neck to slot their lips together, Jason startles and tries to pull back in shock but Dick holds him firmly in place, moving against Jason’s mouth.

Jason makes a quiet whining sound in his throat and Dick releases him with a nip to his bottom lip.

“What – what are you – doing?” Jason hesitates, staring at him with wide eyes.

Dick recoils, as if Jason’s suddenly burning skin has scalded him and bites his bottom lip between his teeth. “Did I misread the situation?”

Jason thinks for a moment, frozen in place as he tries to read Dick’s face. His eyebrows are furred together, his mouth’s fallen into a deep frown and Jason’s heart stops in his chest, he shakes his head.

“N – no – I just,” Jason starts, leaning back in, “wasn’t expecting it.”

“M’sorry,” Dick murmurs, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes flicker from Jason’s eyes to his lips. “I made it awkward, didn’t I?”

Jason shakes his head, face burning. “No, it’s okay. You didn't... Don’t be, I – I uh, liked it. I didn’t realise you were, uh, inclined that way?”

Dick laughs at the way Jason’s stammering through his thoughts. The noise is sweet and Jason wants to kiss it out of his mouth. “Did the cuffed jeans and spending far too much money on iced coffee not ever give it away?”

Jason laughs too this time, leaning his forehead on Dick’s bare shoulder. “No. I guess not. Guess we’re not that observant.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dick mutters, knotting his fingers in Jason’s hair. “I’m very observant.’

Jason groans quietly as Dick scratches his scalp. “Can I – Can I kiss you again, Dickie?”

Dick nods, eyes fluttering closed as Jason pulls back to meet him halfway and presses their lips together. It’s soft, gentle and Jason already needs more. He kisses harder, palms smoothing from Dick’s thighs to his hips, pulling him closer. Dick breaks away, hands moving to cradle Jason’s head, moving him so he can trail wet, open mouthed kisses down the column of the younger’s throat.

The angle’s awkward but Jason doesn’t care, Dick is kissing him. Dick’s lips are on his neck and his teeth are scraping over the soft skin, it’s everything Jason’s ever wanted and more.

“Fuck Jay,” Dick murmurs into his skin. “I want you all over me. Can we – can we maybe…”

“Yes,” Jason blurts out without even listening, arching against Dick. “Anything you want.”

Dick chuckles and nods. “I want to move to the floor; I want you to be horizontal.”

Jason whines when Dick shifts away, shuffling back so he can dismount the knot in the silks. He grabs Jason’s hand and tugs him to copy his movements, he does… shakily following Dick back down onto the crash mats, silently thanking whatever deity is listening that he’s back on solid ground.

“You still trust me, little wing?” Dick breathes in his ear.

Jason nods, confused. “Of course, I do.”

“You wanna have some fun?” Dick drawls, biting into Jason’s neck again, suckling a mark there.

Jason nods again, more desperate this time and his cock stirs in his underwear. Dick’s barely touched him and he’s more than half hard already, like some teenager that’s just copped a feel of his first boob. “What – what are you thinking?”

The look on Dick’s face is mischievous and his eyes are twinkling in a way that makes Jason’s cock jump against his boxers, he reaches out to pull the knot from the silks and circles around Jason. Dick puts his hands -on Jason’s shoulder, gently nudging him downward onto his knees.

Dick grabs an azure silk in one hand and both of Jason’s wrists in the other. “Can I?”

“Fuck yeah you can, pretty boy,” Jason groans, instinctively crossing his wrists at the small of his back.

Jason shudders when he feels Dick loop the silk around his wrists, tightening it enough to make him moan softly. Dick leans in to whisper in his ear again, soft and sultry. “Does that feel good on your skin, little wing?

The younger can only nod, eyes fluttering closed as his head falls back onto Dick’s shoulder. Dick laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Jason’s stomach swoops, breath catching in his throat. “Dickie…”

“Shh,” Dick soothes, sweeping a thumb over the sharp contours of Jason’s face. “Still with me?”

Jason makes an approving noise in his throat and Dick presses a kiss to his temple, shifting so Jason’s standing on his knees again. He guides him forward, so he’s face first on the mat and his ass in the air. Dick falls to his knees, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulling them down, exposing Jason to the chill of the room.

Dick kneads his hands into the globes of Jason’s ass for a few moments before bringing a sharp smack down onto the pale skin. Jason jerks forward with a loud moan, shoving his face further into the crash mat.

The elder giggles, leaning down to swipe his tongue over Jason’s hole. He gasps, squirming against the mat. Dick leans back in, tracing the crease of his balls with a pointed tongue. Jason groans, wrists tugging against the silk.

“Fuck, Dickie,” Jason breathes. “Feels nice.”

“Yeah, baby?” Dick asks, pressing a kiss to one of Jason’s ass cheeks, tracing his rim with a finger. “Y’like that?”

Jason preens at the pet name, unable to stop the helpless noise falling from his mouth. “More, please.”

“Needy,” Dick comments, flattening his tongue over Jason’s hole again and licking.

“Fuhh,” Jason manages, swaying his hips backwards toward Dick’s mouth.

Dick’s tongue is warm and wet as it works against Jason, making him mewl as far into his shoulder as he can manage to try and quieten himself. Dick doubles his efforts, slipping his thumb back to add another sensation Jason was not quite ready for. He slowly, gently, presses his thumb into Jason.

Jason’s vision whites out a little as he arches his back at a dangerous angle, desperate for any kind of relief, his cock jumps against his stomach, dripping precum onto the crash pad below him like a faucet.

That’s definitely going to stain but Jason doesn’t care, he can’t force himself to give one single fuck right now.

Dick takes pity on him and reaches to take his cock in hand, loosely jerking the tip, smearing the precum down the shaft to make the glide easier. “So wet for me, baby.”

“This is gonna be over embarrassingly quickly, Goldie,” Jason grits out, trying to dig his nails into the material underneath him.

“That’s okay,” Dick says brightly between licking his rim. “You can be as long or as quick as you like.”

The grip on his cock tightens and the air is punched from Jason’s lungs. He tries to gasp for breath as Dick works him over, he wants to break out of these fucking ropes so he can flip them over and swallow Dick’s thick cock down until he’s fucking choking on it.

His hips jerk at the thought, cock pulsing in the elder’s hand. Jason wants to be embarrassed about the noises he’s making, the little kitten mewls falling from his lips, the slurping noises Dick’s making as he eats him out as if he’s a starving man, but there’s pure want bubbling in his blood that’s making it very difficult to be bothered by the sounds.

Jason’s so wound up; his whole body pulled tight as he tries his best to fight off his orgasm.

“Don’t fight it, little wing,” Dick murmurs, using a free hand to run up his trembling thigh. “C’mon, let go for me. Show me how good you’re feeling.”

The noise he makes in response is undignified, torn between rutting his hips into Dick’s hand and shoving his ass further into Dick’s face. “M’close, Dickie. Fuck – I’m – gonna...”

“C’mon Jay,” Dick encourages in soft pants against his skin. “Cum for me.”

Every nerve in Jason’s body is on fire, his legs are trembling under Dick’s mouth. Dick twists his wrist just right over the slick tip of Jason’s cock and it’s all over, he’s cumming hard and fast, shooting as far up as his chin.

Dick works him through it, before coming to a slow stop but only when the younger’s body is writhing with oversensitivity and aftershocks. Dick presses hot, wet kisses up his spine, he trails back down to undo the silks around his wrist.

“You with me, little wing?” Dick asks softly, helping him to sit up and nestle between his legs. Jason nods, rubbing his wrist. “Too much?”

“Not at all,” Jason whispers softly, turning to peck Dick’s cheek. “You want me to – uh, you know?”

Dick shakes his head. “I’m good, Jay. That was a lot. How about we get changed and go grab a burger and milkshakes?”

Jason is slightly taken aback by Dick’s offer, his brows furrow as he stares at him open mouthed.

“I mean – I, only if you want? I thought…” Dick starts, a blush spreading across his cheeks, Jason cuts him off with a kiss to his lips.

“I do want to. I want that very much,” Jason murmurs against his lips. “I just thought… this was a one-time thing…”

Dick laughs into Jason’s mouth, shaking his head. “That’s very much not my style, especially when it comes to you, Jay.”

It’s Jason’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to CeeCee for being the best damn beta!
> 
> and Hari, i hope this lives up to your expectations.
> 
> title from trouble is by all time low :)


End file.
